ZxK Drabbles
by Emomanga
Summary: Drabbles and short stories of the wonderful pair, Zero and Kaname. Full summary inside. First Story: Prince in Courting, Kaname is looking for a bride.
1. Prince Charming

This will be a collection of drabbles for the pairing Zero x Kaname. If I feel up to it there MIGHT be a few threesome ficlets (like a love triangle not smex, sorry. I'm bad enough at writing a smutty scene with two people as it is). This is my procrastination with my series Say Yes, but don't worry, it gets precedence.

**I would absolutely love requests so feel free to shoot me your ideas in a review for this story. I'm excited to hear from you all!**

Also, I'll take just about any request but as a warning, I can't write a super dark fic without it ending happy so there you go, that is my only stipulation.

~.~.~.~

Omg, I can't do anything canon with the manga. Here is another AU story. Have fun… this one kind of got away from me (as they usually do sigh*) so it ended up a lot longer than I had originally intended.

**Important: This did turn out being a slight lemon, so if you don't like, don't read. **If you do like lemons, don't get your hopes up, this is at most a watery lemonade. ;)

First prompt: Local beauty lets hair down for prince charming

It was well known in the small village of Nightsville that the crown prince Kaname Kuran of their great nation, Crossington, was now looking for a wife to be his queen whence he took the throne. Though everyone was sure that the prince wouldn't visit their small town, they knew without a doubt that if he were to visit he would fall for the greatest beauty in the village, Zero Kiryuu.

Zero was a boy of sixteen who worked at the largest bakery. He knew almost every customer by name and had had more than one male suitor ask for his hand thinking him a woman. It was often confused by newcomers of Zero's gender for he had long, luxurious hair that he kept soft and combed into a tight bun. It also didn't help that he possessed acutely feminine features. His father, the mayor of the small town, had proclaimed his likeness to his deceased mother and treasured his small son more than anything else.

Kaito, the best fighter in the county, as proved by the year prior's national fair, had tried to woo the silver haired boy. He'd returned from the competition a month after Zero had begun his post at the bakery. Upon arriving in the early morning, Kaito found that it would be wise to stop in for his bread for the day and buy a sweet to treat himself for his valiant victory. He arrived at the shop well before the sun had risen and though the shop was busy with activity, it was evident that they would not be open for another hour. Though the hour was indeed early, he knew the owner well enough to warrant an early stop. Opening the door a small bell jingled and Zero came from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir, we are not open yet. The hour is early, are you in a rush?" Zero said, greeting the man.

Kaito was stunned stiff. He was rooted to the spot, taking in what he thought was a young maiden in an adorable ruffled apron. She was tall and flat for her age but her beauty was uncompromising.

"Young maiden, may I enquire as to your marital status? Are you taken. Have you accepted the courtship of another man yet? I cannot imagine that you have not gone without attention." He paused. "I'm sorry to seem so brash, especially so soon in the morning, but I enquire because I would like to pursue you, my dear." He ended out of breath.

"Your enquiry is very flattering sir, but I'm afraid I'm not a marriable maiden. I am in fact a lad not a lass," Zero flushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Though your offer is not uncommon to me, I'm sorry that my looks deceive you into thinking I'm a damsel. I apologize for the confusion."

"There is no way that you are a man. You can't be!" The ginger exclaimed. "Your skin is like that of a fine porcelain doll. You have the figure of an exotic acrobat. Your hair is much too soft and fine to be that of a hardworking, sweating male! You even have the countenance of the fairest of maidens. Why in the world would the Gods be so cruel as to put such a face on the body of male!"

"Dear sir, indeed you are brash this morning! I'm well aware that I'm mistakable for a woman but I do take offense to your male ideals. I am a hardworking man and an adult by my age. If I were but a child I would consider your words childish as well, but I'm not a pup." Zero was shaking with embarrassment and anger. He was old enough to know his way and he would not stand here and be slandered to his face. "Now, is your only purpose here to offend me, or was there a more specific reason as to your early visit to our shop, which is technically closed I might add." Zero pouted at the warrior.

"Ah yes, I know the owner of this shop and I just returned from the national sword and archery trials this morning. I was hoping I could purchase a few loafs and sweet buns despite the early hour. I am sorry for disturbing you so early." Kaito apologized, bowing slightly.

And so it went for a whole year. Kaito had come to terms with his being a male and had decided to continue to pursue the mayor's gorgeous son. Many other young men had also been taken under Zero's spell though Kaito had tried his hardest to deflect the competition. Once the news of Prince Kaname's search for a wife reached the village, all of the old women and men alike were abuzz with gossip.

The Prince had gone to Day-ton, Kingsmille, Academia, and many other larger towns and Nightsville was next on his list. It was smaller as towns usually went that were this close to the capital but he'd had very little luck at all the other places he'd visited. He'd only sent a handful of young girls to the palace for a second viewing before his decision. He was getting desperate.

At his arrival in the smaller town, an inn with a suite had been prepared for him and it seemed that the entire place had been scrubbed within an inch of its life for his coming.

All the young, unmarried girls in the town were brought before him the next day. His crew had set up shop in the court house and though the plush judge's chair was comfortable, his rump was becoming sore and his attention was wavering. Noticing his tiring, his assistant suggested a break for food. Despite the many offers of catering, Kaname wanted to stretch his legs for a bit and decided to walk to the bakery, which had been recommended by the many locals he'd talked to.

It was a quaint place he decided upon entering. An older man with dark curly hair and an eye patch greeted him with a handshake. His name was Yagari and he owned the small shop as well as a few other small businesses around town. Upon taking the prince's order, he disappeared to the back to retrieve the requested items.

Zero was handed the slip of paper with the order on it. He was forced to place orders today instead of delivering. Everyone had been acting very odd around him today. He knew the prince was in town so he figured that everyone was a little stressed to please the man but he didn't understand why he needed to hide out in the kitchen. Was he an embarrassment to the business? He'd always thought he had helped the business a little. Bringing in younger customers more frequently. Even Kaito had hung around the place, pacing warily and insisting he stay in the back.

When he received the slip of paper with such a large order at such an odd hour for lunch, he knew it must be the prince. The prince must be taking a break from his appointments with all the eligible girls in the village. He must have been busy all morning and was taking a late break for lunch. Though he doubted that the prince himself would come to gather his food, Zero was curious and wanted to get a glimpse of the rumored handsome prince if it was indeed him.

Once Zero had the food all wrapped, he waited till Kaito was out of view and snuck his way to the front to hand over the meal.

It was indeed the prince! The man was tall and slim, a noble build by definition. He was well groomed and had a head of soft dark curls. His suit, though masked by the impressively well fit jacket was visible bellow the hem of it and Zero could see very well the slim legs that peeked out in well fit pants. On his long, gracious hands were many large rings, but the most noticeable was the large golden ring with a deep scarlet stone overlaid with a gilded rose pattern.. It was a royal family jewel. This was definitely the courting prince!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname's stomach growled, he was becoming quite hungry. He heard rustling in the back and was excited to be getting his food. He was not, however, expecting to be distracted from his growing hunger by something such as beauty.

A maiden, he thought at first glance, carried out parcel of items and seemed to stop, just as stunned to see him as he was of her. He was overtaken with longing.

"Maiden, what is your age? Are you already engaged? I do not see a ring, but you might already be taken. Please, gorgeous maiden, why have you not visited me in my search for a wife?" Kaname exclaimed, grasping the boy by the hand.

The prince's start had startled Zero out of his own musings enough to answer the man. "My Prince it is an honor to be greeted by you, but I am no maiden!" Zero exclaimed with embarrassment.

Upon closer inspection, the silver haired beauty was indeed a male, though one young enough and beautiful enough to be mistaken for a young damsel. "My apologies lad, your beauty caught me off guard and I did not observe you close enough. Please do not take offense. I'm weary from all the galas and events as of late." Kaname bowed to him.

"That is quite alright Prince Kaname, I'm often mistaken. I'm by no means offended!" Zero said bowing right back to man.

"What is your name lad?" Kaname enquired.

"My name is Zero Kiryuu sir. I'm the youngest son of this town's mayor, Kiryuu." Zero answered quickly.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Zero Kiryuu. If I may be so bold, could I ask that you accompany me back to capital. Your presence pleases me and I would enjoy your person in the palace." Kaname asked, a little embarrassed at how forward he was being.

"Ah…" Zero stammered, also taken aback by the prince's forwardness. "I will have to ask my father but I would be pleased go with you to the palace and keep you company." Zero blushed, looking away as the prince kissed his hand in departure.

"If you are able to go, meet me at the inn I'm staying at the end of the week, and you will return with me to my home." Kaname exited the shop with his food in hand, though he could barely think about it right now.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Father, may I enter?" Zero asked knocking lightly at his father's study.

"You may. Come in dear," the older man said waving him in and setting his paper down to give his son his full attention.

"I would like to talk to you about something." Zero said sitting down nervously.

"Speak your words my son," he said frowning at his child's uncomfortable disposition. He hated to see his beloved son not be absolutely cheerful around him.

"As you know, the Kuran prince, Kaname, has come to our town looking for a bride," Zero started.

"Yes my son, I'm well aware. We've spent weeks preparing for his arrival," he frowned again. What was the boy getting at?

"He visited Yagari's shop today, looking for lunch and I conversed with him for a short time," He continued.

"Well of course, dear! You've always been able to attract people with your smile." His father nodded.

"Yes. Well he said he enjoyed my presence and requested that I join him at the capital and serve him personally as an assistant or such," Zero said, trying his hardest not make it sound like he was simply going to be a courtesan for the spoiled prince. He knew he meant more to the handsome man than that.

"He asked you to accompany him?" He asked, shocked. "You will leave this place permanently?" He paused thinking it over.

"Yes, but I'm sure I could frequently visit. We are, after all, fairly close to the capital." Zero urged.

The mayor thought it over for many minutes and finally said, "No my beloved. You are too dear to me. Prince Kaname cannot possibly know you in such a short period!"

"But father, I'm sure whatever I may do for him will pay well, it will be a great honor for our family name. You have often urged me into politics, though I have had no interest, but I feel that this could be very beneficial for us." Zero said. "This town doesn't hold anything for me anymore, I'm a man now. I ought to have real work, not a job at the bakery. That is woman's work."

"How dare you curse this village, Zero! It is your home! I agree that baking is to idle a job for you but if you are ready to work I could easily set up a job for you at the smithy or the treasury."

"No father, I want to work at the palace. I want to work for Prince Kaname!" Zero stood now, looking his father straight in the eyes, begging him to hear him out.

"No, Zero. No. I'm sure the boy is a noble man but I do not trust that he will not chew you up and spit you in a short time there. You will not leave this town for him and that is final!" That was the end of the argument. The man stood as well and ushered his child that he adored out the door of his study. "Go to bed love. Sleep on it and you will realize how foolish you are being. I expect you in my office in the morning. I will look into getting you a real job."

With that, his father kissed his forehead and shut himself in his study once more. Zero sighed, that had not ended to his favor. He would indeed sleep on it and see if he was simply blinded by the Prince's handsome offer or if running off with him would really be worthwhile.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname dreamt of the boy that night. He could remember only vague blurry images but he knew it was a good dream of the silver haired boy because of his uncomfortable arousal that morning. He desperately wished he could recall the dream with more clarity but it slowly vanished as he awoke more and more. It was a positive thing that this morning was his bathing day and he would have an opportunity to relinquish himself without it soiling him for many days. He could only imagine how strong the perfumes he would need to be to cover up that smell!

He could not, for the life of him, focus that day. The girls bored and annoyed him more than usual with their petty flirting. They could not possibly hope to gain his favor now. He had in his mind on an idea of what his bride should look like and be like and all he could think of was that being the young, handsome Kiryuu.

It was two days yet till his departure date and he hoped desperately that he would see the young lad standing at his porthole dressed in traveling clothes with a parcel of items tucked under his arm and a smile on his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zero awoke the morning feeling no different than he had the day before. He still yearned for the Prince but a new feeling did start to pit itself deep in his stomach.

Worry.

Of his father.

He would have to see his father upon the hour to report for a new job. He was anxious at where and what the elder would send him off to do. He had enjoyed the easy but busy work of the bakery and he abhorred the possible change to a job that required more physical labor. He was no shame as far as physique went but he did not enjoy labor that calloused his hands and left him scummy and sweaty. He hoped his father was loving enough to be kind in his job choosing.

~.~.~.~.~.~

But it appeared not.

Extra hands were needed in the coal mines on the southern outskirts of the city. The leader, a large, permanently dirty, man had said that they could live with Zero's helping hand and the mayor had taken it as an insult to his sons ability when in reality the man was an avid fan of the bakery at which Zero worked and would hate to see him removed from what he seem to enjoy and take pride in. Regardless, it made Kiryuu all the more stubborn in getting Zero to work there.

Soon after he returned from setting the job up his youngest came in as promised. He was anxious, that much was obvious and he soon began to regret getting that particular job for him. The boy reminded him so much of his late wife and he hated to think that the boy that returned from the mines that evening would not be reminiscent of his wife's beauty at all. He immediately felt guilty for pushing the boy so but he needed the boy to stay here, in Nightsville. He would be absolutely ruined if Zero left with that pampered prince.

Speaking of the Prince, he would be forced to endure a meeting with the man tomorrow. He hoped that the prince would report that he'd found a few pretty girls that he would send back to his city and would pay no more heed to stealing his son away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zero was miserable on his way to the mines. Though he hid it well, he was upset that he would return home smelling of coal instead of yeast. He would have to bathe early this week though he knew that even a scalding hot bath would not remove the filth he would come home with that evening.

The day went by and Zero sweat profusely in the dark mines and found that he'd barely been there till the lunch hour and was already covered in head to toe with soot. The boss and other men made it bearable though. Most of them visited the bakery daily and he knew most of their names already. They looked out for him quite closely and took over with things that would get him too dirty or were more strenuous than the simple pick axe.

He returned home that evening covered in black and his skin looked sickeningly ashen and ill, but he knew it was just the filth.

He had not seen Prince Kaname at all that day due to his being in the mines. He wondered in an idle manner if the handsome man had visited the bakery again today in hopes of seeing him. He liked to think so.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaname had traveled on foot again to the local bread and cheese. He had been greeted politely again by Mr. Yagari but he eagerly looked for the younger baker.

"Thank you, Yagari, but may I enquire as to where Zero is at?" Kaname asked politely, looking around for the charming youth.

"Oh, no. He told his father he was looking for new work, and wanted to leave with you. Now Mr. Kiryuu wasn't having any of that, so he set up to have the boy get a proper job. The customers are taking is pretty hard." Yagari answered.

"Do you know where he is at now?" Kaname pushed, feeling slightly ill to his stomach, his worry taking hold.

"I'll tell you where that bastard sent him!" Kaito slurred, stumbling in from the back where he'd picked up on the conversation.

"Dear God Kaito! You're already slobbering and sideways and it's hardly past noon!" The older man yelled at the regular solicitor.

"Please! I'm upset! That bastard of a father sent his precious, delicate flower down to those nasty mines out-sida' town. Just think! He'll come home tonight, his porcelain skin colored with soot. He'll have calloused hands by the end of the week. His frail aesthetics will be forever gone within the month!" Kaito sobbed.

"He's down in the mines!" Kaname exclaimed. "Indeed, that is no work for his hands, I must find him immediately!"

"They are down there for the whole day. Won't be up again till evening," Yagari said.

"Yeah, it'd be best to wait until he heads home after work. He should cross Second and Night on his way home. You can wait for him in the tavern there."

"Yes, I'll do that. Thank you for your services Kaito Takamiya. You shall be rewarded for your efforts." The pureblood rushed away.

The prince returned to his duties, waiting for the cover of night to see his beauty.

As instructed, he waited at the tavern till late in the evening, when he heard a great bell toll. It was the mining bell, telling the rest of the city that their fathers, brothers, and husbands where coming back from hell.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Zero trudged along at a slow pace, taking the main road back into town. His knees wobbled and he stumbled every other step under the weight of his tools and strain of the hard day's work on his bones. He crept along the dusty street, noticing the lights of the city's most popular tavern were still going strong. He hesitated a moment, but decided he'd earned himself a stiff drink for his first day of back-breaking work.

He opened the heavy wooden door with difficulty, but an exiting ax man helped him, giving him a drunken leer as he and his buddies stumbled home in a burping stupor. Many men were crowded into the small space. Many hairy men, Zero realized with disdain. The place smelled worse than he did, but he stayed and managed to make his way to the bar to order a flask.

As he waited, a figure appeared almost as if out of nowhere to his right. The lean, well manicured hand ordered a drink for himself as well. The man seemed out of place in this nasty pub, but Zero realized with a start that he knew why.

"Kaname-same?" Zero asked in a hushed whisper. The man did have a hood on after-all. Perhaps he didn't want to be recognized, or perhaps he simply had the wrong the person.

"Hello, Zero. A pleasure to see you again." No, he had the right person alright. Kaname gave him a dazzlingly smile, his pearlescent teeth glittering in the low wax light. Zero gasped, taken by the brilliance of it.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked, astonished. He hadn't expected to see the crown prince in this dump.

'Well, truth be told, I came to see you. Yagari and Takamiya were most helpful. They said you would be likely to pass through here, though I didn't expect you to come inside." Kaname explained.

Zero hugged the man, simple happy to see the regal prince. "Come on." Zero hopped up, dragging Kaname with him, to the back door.

Stepping outside into the cool alley way, Kaname relished in the way the light breeze caught errant strands of the young man's platinum hair. He was taken surprise, however, by the sudden daring action of the young man. Zero turned in the moonlight and grabbed the prince by his lace collar, kissing him deep. Kaname returned the action with equal vigor, cradling Zero's head as the boy wrapped his sodden arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The kiss ended in breathless huffs.

"I will go with you, whether father wants me to or not. I will go with you," Zero ended gasping.

"Yes, the early morning I leave, go to the bakery, and I will pick you up there. We will go to the capital together, just you and I," Kaname said in an equally shaky tone.

With one last kiss, they departed quickly, morning quickly approaching.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kaname sir?" A voice at his door called. It was his most trusted assistant, Takuma, who was easily relatable due to his chipper nature and similar age to the crown prince.

"Hmm?" the prince in question grumped, cursing the early hour.

"Are you decent, m'lord?" Takuma called again. At this question, Kaname looked down at his attire. He was still in robes from the night before.

"Yes, what is the hour?" Kaname called as his assistant entered with a basin of water and a white wash rag.

"It is almost eight in the morning sir," Takuma replied cheerily. "You have a meeting with the Mayor in half an hour."

"Blast! I forgot," Kaname exclaimed sitting up quickly only to be set back down on the bed as his face and feet were scrubbed quickly.

"Here is an outfit for you sir," he proffered a suit.

"No, I don't have time. Just straighten me up," he replied, rushing to his feet again to look over the mail on his desk.

"Of course sir." Takuma picked at his collar and jacket, flattening out the rumples with his hand, noticing the small stains of coal on the crisp color of the prince's white undershirt. "When you get back I will clean that suit for you, it seems a little dirty."

"Yes, yes, I trust you to get things done, my friend, quickly now, I'm leaving." With that, he was off, out the door with a sweet bun in his mouth as he pulled on his outdoor jacket.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A knock sounded at the mayor's office door. He was here early this morning due to his meeting with the royal. He needed an update of the ladies he'd chosen to send to the capital since the prince would be leaving in the morning, and no longer had time to hold courting balls.

"Come in," he said loudly to the door. The prince in question stepped in looking slightly disheveled and weary. "I see the courting has taken its toll on you." He said rather bluntly.

"Yes, I will be glad to return to my home in the capital for reprieve," he replied.

"Was the hospitality not to your standards?" The Mayor asked, a little put off.

"No no, the hospitality was fine, but I grow weary of courting so many women. I look forward to making my decision when I return home, and I hope that it will benefit our entire country?" He said diplomatically.

"I hear your courting is not limited to the fairer sex and that you have thought about inviting a boy to court. That doesn't seem very responsible of you, if you mind me saying," he glared. The mayor was getting tired of beating around the bush, he was ready to confront the prince out-right about seducing his son.

"You have heard correctly. I attempted, in fact, to woo your son for I thought that he was fairer than any woman I'd ever met. He had hold of me from the first moment I saw him, but worry not, he did not return my affection and turned me down." Kaname was playing it quite dangerous. It was a game of poker, he just had to save face.

"Alright then, your papers show that you have not chosen a girl from our city, so I assume you will be on your way in the early morning," Kiryuu said, standing up to shake the prince's hand and show him out.

Kaname stood also following the man's lead and grasping his hand.

"My, have you been to the dimmer parts of town, you smell of coal," he said. Now that he was closer to the royal, he could smell the familiar stench of coal that was so prevalent in his town.

"No, the farthest I went was to a tavern on the south side of town." Kaname frowned.

"Perhaps you met someone then?"

"No, I have not," Kaname lied, but his face told all.

"You liar!" The man roared. "You went to see my son didn't you!"

"What? No of course not!" he replied.

"You continue to lie to me! Where, then, did this coal and oil on your collar come from?" the man was almost yelling now.

"…" Kaname had nothing to say to that. He knew he could no longer lie to this man about his son. He didn't want to make an incident.

"That's what I thought," was said solemnly. "You are no longer welcome here, m'lord, please pack quickly and be on your way by noon."

"Yes, we will leave immediately. Please excuse me," the prince said, bowing and taking his leave.

His head raced. He had failed! Zero was most likely in the mines by now. He wouldn't be able to tell him that he was leaving early. He would wait in the bakery the next morning for a prince that would never come. It broke his heart.

Wait, the bakery!

Kaito and Yagari would surely help him! He rushed out of the court house where Takuma greeted him.

"My friend, I have an important mission for you." he grasped the blond by the shoulder, looking him in the eyes seriously.

"Of course my lord, what do you need," he replied, worry edging his tone.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It was late in the morning and business was slow for Yagari and Kaito who had agreed to assist him when Zero was forced to leave to work in the mines.

They sighed, cleaning the counters and waiting for the lunch crowd, when a ring at the door alerted them to a customer. It was a tall, regal looking blond man. Based on his extremely clean dress, they supposed he must be part of the Prince's entourage.

"Yes sir, how can we help you," Kaito smiled, happy to have something to do.

"I was sent in the stead of our crown prince, Kaname Kuran. I'm told you are friends of the young man he is trying to court. A Zero Kiryuu, I believe. Could you help me?" the blond replied.

Kaito started at Zero's name. "Yes we are, what do you want?" He asked wearily.

"Prince Kaname has been asked by the mayor to leave early. He said he had planned to leave with this Zero tomorrow morning and meet here in this bakery because you would harbor him from the mayor."

"This is news to us," Yagari grumped.

"So Kuran is leaving early, by when exactly?" Kaito asked.

"The mayor specified noon, but the young man will not be out of the mines by then. Is there any way to contact him? To retrieve him from there?" Takuma asked, becoming increasingly worried. What if he could not fulfill his lord's mission? The prince would be despondent!

"I think I might be able to help," Yagari said. "Watch over the shop for me Kaito," the one-eyed baker said, throwing his apron down on the counter and hurrying out the door.

"I used to work in the mines," He said. "When I was a young lad. But an accident left me with only one eye and I was no longer able to do my job, so I was laid off. I've got friends down there though, and they owe me a favor or two and I don't think they'll be too put off helping the young lad. He is pretty popular."

"I hope you're right sir," Takuma still looked unsure.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A hand bell rang in the dark shafts of the mines.

It was the phone bell, which had a cord and many pulleys connecting it to the surface so that when someone up top pull on the cord, the bell would jingle down bellow. It was placed next to a pipe phone, a very basic tool, so that once the attention of a miner was caught by the bell, they could pick up the phone and talk to the people on the surface.

An old, wirey man answered this phone. He pushed his spectacles up his long nose and brushed his long whitish blond hair behind his ear. "Cross speaking, division E, group 12. What do you need?"

"Kaien? Good, just the man I needed!" Yagari talked quietly into the device as to not be caught. They snuck into the head's office to use this phone. It was risky, but the man was hardly at his desk anyway.

"Toga? Is that you? Why in the world do you have the company phone? This line is strictly for business!" Cross exclaimed half-heartedly.

"It won't hurt anyone if they don't know about it. Anyway, I have a favor to ask," Yagari said getting to the point.

"What is it?" Cross sighed.

"It's Zero, he's needed on the surface. Do you think you could sneak him onto the next load of coal?"

"That's dangerous! Is it that important?" Cross frowned. This was not looking like a good idea.

"It's a matter of the heart. Our little Zero has found himself someone to love, but that person will be leaving in only a matter of hours! It is our duty as friends of this lad to help him in his greatest endeavors!" Yagari finished his spiel.

"I suppose we can manage something. The next load will be sent up in about twenty minutes, wait at the surface for him and help him, please."

"Of course," was the one-eyed man's reply.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Zero Kiryuu!" Cross bellowed down the shaft. "Report to the main hall!"

A small, black, sooty figure appeared from a section to the left. "Yes sir?" it called. "What am I needed for?"

"Ah, Cross-san!" Zero exclaimed in recognition. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem, but I am told that you are needed urgently on the surface. The elevator is strictly for emergencies during work hours, but I can get you onto the next cart of coal to be sent up. But be careful when you reach the top. The carts unload onto a large pile almost fifty feet high. You must exit the machinery before this point or the fall down the sharp coal could prove to be fatal." Cross explained.

"Okay, but what am I needed for?" the young lad was confused.

Sigh. "Apparently the love of your life is hoping town early and you are in dire need of catching up to them," Cross said.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped.

"Kaname? The Prince? Oh your father won't be happy about this," Cross sighed again. He seemed to be full of those today.

"He's not, but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Thank you Cross-san!" Zero hugged the man. "Be sure to get a few free loaves from Yagari, he owes you for this," Zero said, smiling and walking off to the giant cart of coal.

He grabbed the edge of the bin, which was taller than he was and swung a leg up over the side, hauling himself into the side, lying down so that he wouldn't hit the low ceiling.

The cart groaned to life as it screeched against the rails, the tons of weight making the ride a slow one. He moved to lie on his stomach so that he could see over the edge of the container. He was getting close to the surface now. He had to concentrate on where he would need to jump out.

As he'd only been to work for a few days, he was unfamiliar with this part of the factory. The rumbling of the cart on the tracks slowed to a screeching halt. They were now outside, and Zero was glad to feel the sun on his face. He stood now, knowing it was safe for him to do so.

He looked over the side, regretting doing so a moment later. He was high, high up in the air and the height made him dizzy. He focused on the coal beneath his feet, grateful for once of their sturdy presence. The cart was at the top, and the nearest level platform was a scaffold across from him that workers could use to check the top of the machine, if anything was obstructing it. He hoped he wasn't that obstruction.

The jump was a good ten feet from him and between him and this platform was a fall at least twenty feet to the pile and fifty if he happened to slip down the pile. Oh and he shouldn't forget that his he did manage to land on top of the pile, he would be crushed under the tons of coal he was currently standing on. Okay, he decided the coal wasn't his friend anymore.

The cart gave a lurch, and Zero gasped, jumping for the platform with all his might.

(AN: If I was doing a chapter story, I would've ended the chapter right here. Aren't I evil?)

He grabbed the edge of the scaffold with one hand, his other slipping due to his oily hands from working the machinery earlier in the day. His single grip was loosening though, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold.

He held his breath and swung his loose arm up, hoping the movement wouldn't break his current grip and cause him to fall many feet below.

He gasped again, sucking in sharply the breath he'd been holding as his grip failed and he was unable to grip with either of his hands.

He shut his eyes, knowing the fall would be painful. But he never landed. He realized with a start that something warm was holding his hands.

He opened his eyes to the greatest thing he would ever see in his life.

"Kaname!" Zero exclaimed.

"A little help here," Kaname bit, dragging Zero onto the platform.

They collapsed, Zero falling onto the heavily breathing chest of his beloved.

"Thank god!" Kaname sighed, holding the small form of his lover close.

"Thank you Kaname!" Zero cried, looking the prince in the eyes before kissing him passionately.

Kaname flushed, adrenaline coursing to his head, his cheeks, and his heart. He kissed back, hard, enjoying the feel of his lover so close once again.

"You look lovely, my love," Kaname said after they broke the kiss, wiping away the soot on the boy's face. "Let's get going. Your dad wants me out of the city by noon."

"What? Why?" Zero exclaimed.

"Well, he found out about our little rendezvous last night. Apparently you left a little bit of coal on my collar."

"What? My god, I'm so sorry Kaname, but why didn't you change?"

"I woke late this morning, since I fell asleep late last night, and didn't have time to change clothes, but I'm not ashamed. This just means we get to be with each other all the sooner."

"I suppose you're right."

They were at the bottom of the rig and were now being approached by familiar figures.

"M'lord, how did you get here?" Takuma exclaimed.

"I went to the bakery to see if I could get any leads and catch up to you all after telling the staff to start packing up. Kaito told me to come here, and I met Yagari in the office who told me where Zero would be coming from," Kaname explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," the assistant nodded, thinking back to when the one-eyed baker had run off for a little while leaving him to stand uselessly at the entrance of the area.

"Takuma, go check on the progress of the staff and tell a maid to run off hot water for my bath," Kaname said.

"Right away sir," the man bowed and left quickly.

"Thank you for your help Toga Yagari. You are a friend of the crown. Feel free to visit the capital. I will see to it that you receive the best hospitality. And tell Takamiya that he is also welcome in the capital as a guest."

"Thank you my Prince. Will do," and with that the older man left.

"Now, about you. I believe we have enough time to bathe before our long journey to the capital," Kaname smiled deviously at the younger man, who replied with only an astonished blush.

When they arrived at Kaname's quarters, the room was steaming like a Turkish bath house. Kaname immediately began to undress, relishing the way the steam licked his skin.

Zero stood in awe watching the prince shamelessly peel layer after layer of clothing.

"Come now Zero, this bath is more for you than it is for me," Kaname said, approaching to help the beauty take his sooty clothing off. "I will have these clothes burned for you, if you like?"

"That sounds like a plan," Zero cooed, being lulled to happiness by the heat of the room as the tall and slender prince lead him to the large, hot basin of water. He stepped in, enjoying the warm sensation. He hadn't taken an honest to god hot bath since he was a child, when his mother used to scrub him clean. But the bath wasn't as innocent as it was in his memories.

He had set down into the warm depths and let the prince run a soapy rag over his tired shoulders and face. He could feel his pores breath in the fresh air as they were exposed to it again.

"I'm surprised you know how to clean someone, Kaname. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing a Prince would know how to do." He heard the dark handsome man behind him chuckle lightly.

"No, I suppose not, but it isn't that heard to pick up," Zero could feel him smiling against his hair line, where he was resting his face against Zero's now clean, silver hair.

"Not hard at all," Kaname was almost whispering as his hand dipped deeper down Zero's flat stomach.

Zero hummed in appreciation, being lulled into a light unconsciousness by the pleasant feelings. He didn't even notice when the dark-haired young man became bold, and grasped him by the prick stroking him once with the toweled hand.

When he didn't get a refusal, he continued, slowly pumping the young lad. Though he the boy didn't stir, his arousal sure did. Kaname picked up the pace, delighting in the low moans emitting from his lover.

Zero squirmed a little, waking slightly to find his face completely flushed and a wonderful feeling happening between his legs. He gave a gasp which turned into a loud moan and was pumped even faster until he cried out, his mind blanking. He fell against the warm shoulder of his lover, completely unable to comprehend anything at the moment.

"Wow," was all he could say, he'd never had an experience like that before. He could feel the chest he was resting on bounce as the wonderful man who caused the experience gave another chuckle.

"Time to go princess. Time to go see your new home in the pretty palace," Kaname whispered in his ear. Picking him up into his arms with ease and wrapping him in soft blankets as he once again dozed off.

When he awoke again, he would be dressed like a royal and be riding up to the gates of the capital, ready to receive her majesty.

Whew! My god I didn't think this one would get so far away from me, but I'm glad to have it finished finally!

I had honest to god not intended it to be lemony at all, but I wrote like 3000 of the words tonight and at this point I think the writing portion of my brain was just like "Fuck it! Throw it in their!" So I'm just as surprised as you are.

Don't forget to leave a prompt and/or review. Love you my lovely readers, good night.


	2. Watching from a Vase

Mk, no real warnings for this one, so you'll either like this one or you won't, I'll let you decide.

Watching from a Vase

Oh to be as ostentatious and unobtrusive as a wallflower.

That's exactly what I am. I sit along the left wall of the fourth corridor, upon a small podium in an ornate vase matching the lavish dressings of the luxurious Moon Dorms of Cross Academy.

Though I am most often taken care of by the numerous delightful dorm staff, a young man, by the name of Kuransama I believe, sometimes waters me. An odd name don't you think? Kuransama? But there is another young man with hair that matches the moon out the corridor's windows, who just calls him Kuran. How odd don't you think?

They must not like each other very much.

When at first I witnessed, in the halls, the silver haired man, who was called Kiryuu by the Mr. Kuransama, he was being dragged along with sour expression upon his face. He would enter Kuransama's rooms and stay for a short while. When he left, his lips would be as red as cherries and cheeks the color of my own fine wine stained petals. I can only assume they must have gotten into a row.

I watched, as a wallflower does, for weeks to come. Kuransama coming by to water at least once a week. Eventually, Kiryuu would come all on his own, and Kuransama would open the door just before he knocked, a slight smile on his face. Kiryuu would still frown.

Their rendezvous became more animated. Loud noises that sounded like groans emanated from the behind the large oak door. Kiryuu would also stay longer. Perhaps he was learning to hold his own? But always he would leave with red cheeks and bruised lips. It seems Kuransama always won their bouts. How odd that Kiryuu would return for certain failure.

Many more weeks passed and their wrestling matches continued. Then, to my surprise, Kuransama emerged from the door after one particularly loud match. He, like Kiryuu, had a pink tint to his cheeks though his lips weren't nearly as red as the other young man's afterwards. Oh and look! Upon his neck were teeth marks! That would count as foul indeed. But I never saw a third party enter to referee their matches. Perhaps that blond man, Ichijo I think, could do it? He was the only other person besides Kiryuu who entered Kuransama's quarters but he never fought with him like the white-opal haired young man.

A few days later, Kuransama again spotted me as he left his room, a glass of cool water in his hand.

"You're looking a bit down Rose, perhaps you do not get enough sunlight?" he said to me. It was true, the windows were farther down the hall and the only sunlight I got was in the early afternoon. He grasped me by my crystal vase, my stems bowing and swaying under new movement and led me through his ornately carved oak door.

If I had thought the corridors were lavish, they were nothing to Kuransama's own fine furnishings. He placed me by the window on the far side of his living space and immediately the sun warmed my waxy palms and I faced the sun hoping to further imbibe on its rays.

Kiryuu came again that week and I was thrilled to get to witness their matches in person.

Like the Greeks, they stripped down to their nude skins. As they commenced they called each other by different names then I'd ever heard them called and shouted these names at each other. Kiryuu called Kuransama, Kaname and he called Kiryuu, Zero. Perhaps these were more personal names and they used them out of respect for each other?

Their fight was rough and elementary, keeping mostly to grabbing and clawing though Kiryuu again bit Kuransama as I had noticed before. The match ended abruptly after some time and both collapsed tiredly upon the large, rectangular, soft looking arena on which they had started the match. I could not tell who had won that match for both had fallen asleep and snored gently.

When Zero came over after that, he came with a shy smile rather than the frown he used to carry to their meetings. He, too, became a benefactor for myself and began pruning my dead buds and watering me when need be.

As I could feel my season of life coming to a close, Kaname trimmed all my blooming flowers at the base of my stem and he took silver ribbon and tied them up giving the bouquet to Zero later that evening.

I must say that as the life of a wallflower, I could not have been happier to end my year as a memento of feelings between Kuransama and Kiryuu.

Okey, hopefully you all got where that was going. XD Also, the rose plant thinks Kaname's name is Kuransama rather that Kuran with the suffix sama because everyone calls him that but Zero.

Sorry about Say Yes folks, I'm trying, I really am but that chapter has been refusing to be written. :'(


End file.
